Love's Scent
by M.B. Johns
Summary: Kurt's life changed one day after he was pushed down the stairs. Now everyone he sees is either a type of monkey or a different animal. He now has to learn the rules of the new world that he's been thrust into. On the plus side, a cute guy is on the prowl


**A/N: Okay I know a lot of you are waiting for the new chapter of Princes After Boys and I am working on it. This next chapter is just taking me a lot longer cause I have to envision a couple of characters before I type it out. So to keep things interested for some of you, I decided to work on a second fic. I would like to thank/blame the great authors that decided to write Werewolf!Klaine. Because of them I was sort of inspired to take a new route with our favorite couple. Now please enjoy this new story. Also, if you haven't read my story Princes After Boys, what are you waiting for, go read it and review, sort of desperate for them right now. now Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters. If I did Kurt would be a main character always and him and Blaine would be together a lot sooner.

**Chapter 1: Hospitals **

Sunlight was glowing brightly down through a tall oak trees branches as the light flickered on a sleeping teen's face. Birds were chirping cheerfully as people called for him to wake up. The teen shuffled in his sleep as the voice calling out to him got louder.

_'Kurt...Kurt...time to wake up dear._' A woman's voice called out to him. The sleeping teen slowly woke up. His vision blurry as he looked up at the voice. As his vision cleared, he saw deep blue eyes that mirrored his own. He only knew one other person that had the same eyes as him.

_'Mommy?'_ He asked quietly. The young woman smiled at him fondly as she petted his hair.

_'Yes, baby. It's me.'_ She answered as her eyes shone with unspoken tears as Kurt's eyes filled with tears and spilled down his face. He launched himself into his mother's arms and cried. Tears of happiness mixed with tears of sadness spilt as he let all of his emotions go. She just sat there and cradled her son's head as he cried. As his tears slowly started to subside, he looked up and smiled at her.

_'If you're here, guess that means I died, right?'_ Kurt asked with a sad smile on his face. The woman's looked down at him sadly, choosing her words carefully.

_'Technically, yes, but you won't be here long.'_ She spoke sadly.

_'What do you mean?'_ Kurt asked confusion etched on his face as the woman hugged him tightly.

_'The world is going to be so different for you when you get back. But, I know you'll find the right one for you. It's a good thing he's not that far from you.'_ The woman spoke sadly as she started to pet Kurt again.

_'Mommy? What do you mean so different and that he's not that far from me.'_ Kurt frantically asked as the woman continued to pet him.

_'You'll find out all in due time. Just hold out at McKinley for a little bit longer. Just enough time for an old family friend to get you out of there. But for right now you need to wake up, baby. Your father needs you more right now. Just don't forget that I love you and I'll be watching over you.'_ The woman spoke as she kissed the top of Kurt's head.

_'What do you mean...'_ Kurt started to say as he felt himself start to fall asleep again. He begun to stir from his sound sleep. A harsh beep from a heart monitor shrilled near his ear as he began to open his eyes. His vision once again unfocused as he looked up to a white ceiling. He slowly began to look around the room, seeing that he was in the hospital and his foot in a cast. Other than that his body just had mild aches running through it. His vision slowly made its way to the window, where light was slowly seeping through the blind. A faint form was coming through the light. His mother's smile was once again there as her image shimmered and form a small calico cat at the foot of his bed that nuzzled his legs with a soft purr. Kurt's smiled at the cat fondly as he slowly slipped back to sleep.

*********KBKBKBKBKBKBKB*********

Kurt was awoke a second time by harsh words being spoken above him. He could barely make out the voices of his father, Coach Sylvester, and Mr. Shuester.

" You know as good as I do, when he wakes up he's gonna freak out by everything." Coach Sue spoke harshly.

"Now, Sue, you don't really know that." Mr. Shue argued.

"Really? How many Returners do you know that find everything out and don't freak out." Sue argued again.

'Returner? What's a Returner?' Kurt thought to himself as the three adults continued to talk.

"Still, Kurt's one of the strongest kids at our school. I'm sure once he's explained everything, he'll act like its nothing." Mr. Shue tried to reason to Sue.

"Yeah, tell that to the few hundred apes that we have at our school. They'll be on him like white on rice once they catch a whiff of him. I, for one, would rather have him with a low seed dog than one of those filthy things." Sue spoke protectively. The banter between the two continued to escalate, while Burt sat by his son and he pretended to sleep. Kurt's mind reeled with questions as Coach Sue and Mr. Shue continued to talk. Burt finally couldn't take the banter and leapt from his chair.

"Hey! Can we all just stop talking about my son like he's not here and think about what might happen?" Burt yelled at the two teachers as the two looked at him. They both looked at him and spoke apologies to him. "Thank you! Now if you two can be quiet, I think I saw my son move." Kurt's mind raced as his dad spoke those words. He slowly opened his eyes and let his vision focused as he looked at the other three occupants of the room.

"Where am I?" Kurt mumbled out as Burt took his hand.

"Hey there, Buddy!" Burt spoke gently as he held Kurt's hand tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a car." Kurt replied groggily as he squeezed Burt's hand. "Where am I and what happened?"

"Well, Porcelain, you're in what we call a hospital. It's where people usually go for when they get a nose job, but it's where Shuester here got his butt chin implant." Sue answered as she slapped Will on the back.

"What Sue is trying to say is that you're in the hospital after you were pushed down the stairs. We asked everyone around who pushed you down, but everyone said that they didn't see who it was. Though some are suspecting it was Azimo or David Karofsky." Will continued as he looked down at Kurt. "Did you see who pushed you down?"

"No. Whoever it was did it from behind." Kurt answered Will. "How long am I going to be here for?"

"Just for a couple of days, son. Doctors want to keep you for a couple of test, but then you'll be walking around on your crutches for a week or two." Burt told him as he gripped his hand tightly again. "I'm just glad you're alright. You scared me there son."

"Let's just call it payback for you, Dad." Kurt joked groggily. "You wouldn't mind getting me something to drink or eat would you?"

"Not at all, Son. I'll go get you a simple salad and water while the nurses and doctors look after you. I'll be back in a minute, son." Burt spoke to Kurt as a doctor with a few nurse came in. As Burt rose from his seat, Sue and Will rose from their own.

"We best be leaving as well, Kurt. I'm sure some of the other kids in Glee will be glad to know you're alright and bring you any work that you miss." Will spoke as he patted Kurt's hand.

"And where they are sure to fail, I'm sure a couple of my cheerios will be glad to replace them. So you just rest your little Dutch girl head and get better. Until then we'll be seeing you later, Porcelain." Sue spoke as she and Will began to follow Burt out into the hall. They walked in silence as Burt led them to the hospital's cafeteria.

"You'll have to tell him eventually, Mr. Hummel." Sue spoke, breaking the silence as their thoughts went back to the discussion they were having back before Kurt woke up. "His scent is already changing. He'll be a walking mass of pheromones by the time he gets back to school. Before that I'm sure, what he'll be seeing will freak him out even more."

"I know, Ms. Sylvester. This is not one of those things that can be said during a meal though. He wasn't raised like us." Burt spoke with concerned etched in his voice.

"And we get that, Burt. All the more reason to tell him now before he goes back to school." Will spoke as he placed a hand on Burt shoulder. "It's better to tell him and let him freak out at home then at school and scared that he might be going crazy. I'm sure Ms. Pillsbury has a pamplet or two on this matter, if not I'm sure we can go to one of the elementary schools and get the basic book to help explain it."

"Either way, he needs to know. We as teachers can only hold back the mass crowds that will happen at the school, but you might want to think about alternatives. I'm sure I can use one of my many contacts to..." Sue began before Burt raised a hand.

"Thank you, but no. I don't want my kid shipped away from his family, when he doesn't know what's going on. If it does get that bad, I'll think about it, but until that time, he's staying at home. Now if you will excuse me, my son needs something to eat." Burt replied seriously as he went through the cafeteria's door. The two teachers stood by each other shoulder to shoulder as they looked at the door.

"You do know that We'll have to keep a close eye on this. You better be ready to pull anyone off of him, even some of your glee clubbers." Sue replied as she dusted of her jumpsuit jacket.

"Aren't you worried about any of your cheerios?" Will asked with a slight smugness.

"Not really, since I have them so well trained that if I told them to get a horrible haircut, they would do it. All I have to say is to protect Porcelain and don't go dry humping him and they'll do it. Your glee clubbers, on the other hand, have the raging hormones of dogs in heat. I suggest that you have Fabray and Lopez on guard duty. They're both high seeds and were trained by me that gives them a slight edge over the rest of them." Sue spoke as she and Will turned and began to leave the hospital.

"And what if things get to rough for just the two of us?" Will asked curiously.

"Then we go to my back up plan that I've had ever for a while now." Sue spoke as she got in her car.

"And that is what exactly?" Will asked as he stood at her car window.

"On a need to know basis. See you tomorrow Shuester." Sue spoke as she speed out of the hospital parking lot. Her mind already formulating events that were to happen in the coming days and how she would keep one of her good friends son safe from the new world he was about to enter into.


End file.
